Scarlet Otaku
Scarlet Otaku (Also known as the "bitch with the cannon") is a commentator that started around mid-2012 and has made a recent return to the community since 2014. __TOC__ History She first started out in the community with her one-shot on lyricshooter on YouTube and eventually got a rising popularity thanks to TOGProfessor's shoutout on his video entitled "Unscripted Rant- Birthdays, DLAs, and Bitches and their cannons". She's using nothing but Windows Movie Maker, but she tries to make up her lack of editing variety with her critique and "kawaii" voice for humor. During mid-2012 to 2013, however, Scarlet received a lot of backlash on her videos and her person due to the argument that because she was a female commentator she was "overrated". After receiving so much of the backlash, and from other users making the environment of the community very negative, she decided to "quit" and move on with her other hobbies. After about a year of absence, she returned to the community with a new attitude about her videos and thus improving from her original content. Since her return, she is now a member of the group known as Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals. Personal Life Scarlet currently lives in South Carolina with her family and was born in 1993. During her spare time, she enjoys drawing manga/anime and practicing her voice performance by singing and/or acting. It is also shown in her commentaries that she has a talent in her vocals when she's singing songs to refute an argument or when she changes her voice to her famous "kawaii desu" voice for laughs. She currently is now working with RealmwarssII on an animated fan-movie of the Klonoa franchise and is the voice of one of the supporting characters known as Leorina. She also is currently in an abridged series project of Soul Eater by TheInsaneBadGuys as the voices of Blair and Tsubaki. Avatars * Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter OVA, 2012 anime, and Innocent Souls manga) main * Celestia Ludenburg ((Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Ene (Kagarou Project) * Ritsu Namine (Vocaloid/Utau) * CUL (Vocaloid/Utau) * Jinx (League of Legends) * Tinkerbell (Disney's Peter Pan) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) * Honey the Cat (Sonic Archie Comics) not in use * Yahiko (Ruroni Kenshin) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sombra (Overwatch) Commentaries List of commentaries by Scarlet Otaku List of People Commentated on * lyricshooter * Midnight Fantom (full commentary and Co-op with Blaze) * Captain Recolor * Gligar13Vids * ExploadingToasterProductions (full commentary and OSC) * Gohan6425/Teen Fighter Gohan (Co-op with Louden Styles) * Gilamasan * Onetruotaku * Kerorokuchiki7 * 1646Alex * Suteup * TheOrionBroadcast * GEM99Show & TheFieryHenry * TheMaverickGamer * IncensedFan * Sirmell11 (Co-op with Rion "Rhino" Mills) * Lance 1000 * Kirito the Blackswordsman * Jaylinrants287 (Co-op with Louden Styles) * Marlyonama (Co-op with RealmwarssII) * Jay Joyner (B.O.P. comm. with Davidwash3r3, MrSirRaven, and Zerarick) * DarcyGrowsUp * Normal Milton1 * TaylortheSoniclover * Doodletones * RadSonicPlush (Co-op with Doodletones and Tri-op with Doodletones and Darkcrimsonknight89) * Jordan Underneath * AgostoProductions * Caddicarus (Co-op with Stamarin Stars) * Malik Felder * OnisionSpeaks (Co-op with GWS) * super sonic style People she co-op'd with * Louden Styles (twice) * Blaze * Rion "Rhino" Mills * RealmwarssII * Davidwash3r3 * MrSirRaven * Zerarick * Doodletones (twice) * Darkcrimsonknight89 * Stamarin Stars * NextGWSMan Trivia * Her favorite anime includes Fairy Tail, Psycho-Pass, Usagi Drop, and Black Lagoon. * She's stated that she absolutely hates Sword Art Online due to its poor writing and its Gary Stu protagonist. * She loves RPGs, Strategy, Platformer, Puzzle, and Hack n' slash games. * Her favorite movie is the Japanese film Departures. External links Her YouTube page Her Ask.fm page Her Tumblr page Her DeviantArt page Her Google+ page Her Twitch page Her Steam page Category:Commentators Category:B.O.P. Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Artist Category:Christian Community